The present invention generally relates to rotary recording medium reproducing apparatuses capable of performing automatic search reproduction, and more particularly to a rotary recording medium reproducing apparatus which automatically searches the beginning of a predetermined program which is arbitrarily set, in a rotary recording medium recorded with a plurality of respectively numbered programs, to perform reproduction from the beginning of the predetermined program.
There are cases where it is desirable to reproduce an information signal of a predetermined program from the beginning thereof, from a rotary recording medium (hereinafter simply referred to as a disc) recorded with the information signal of a plurality of programs such as a video signal and an audio signal.
In the above case, conventionally, address numbers were established for every field or every track of the video signal in the disc. Hence, by setting an address number corresponding to the beginning of a desired program, the reproducing apparatus performed a search operation until the set address number was obtained. However, in this conventional apparatus, the operation to set the address number corresponding to the beginning of the desired program was troublesome, and there was a disadvantage in that the construction of the apparatus became complex.